wayzs
by sanji89
Summary: this when the w.i.t.c.h. girls meet zoe sonic ash and yugi from differant show crossover crissis
1. Chapter 1

W.A.Y.Z.S.

Wayzs stands for **will, ash.yugi, zoe, sonic** they are the only ones who can stop a threat that threatens the universe with a evil so evil its name you dare not to speak it that's how evil it is now these five people infused with the powers of the five cartoon heroes are the only way to stop him and his army

Chapter 1 the beginning

This was a life changing time it was the night of October 31 Halloween it the same night that Haley's comet was coming mark was walking down his street when the radiation from the comet hit him infusing him with the power of will he didn't know this at the time dwayne got the power of yami and yugi Ashley got the power of sonic Freddy got the power of ash and shane got the power of zoe none of them knew that they had the powers yet but it was coming to them when liz the school principal of sevenoaks calls them into her office ah hello she said I have called you here today to tell you about w.a.y.z.s. You five have the powers of the worlds greatest cartoon heroes.

These heroes are earths last hope of protecting the multiveil like the veil but this one surrounds every world preventing them from leaving but it has weakened now they can cross it you five are our last hope wow I will discuss it with the other guardians witch if that's alright with you yes you said will yes you can tell after all they are guardians to why shouldn't they know okay you can go back to class now enjoy your day wow the powers of five great heroes that's just wow I know said Ashley but it going to take more then just luck we will have to learn our powers and control them okay they said see you later the next day they arrived at sevenoaks senior college that's were they were going to train and learn to use their powers of the guardians better except for will and mark who knew already their powers and they were perfect at it they did this all day then a portal opened it Caleb and cedric fighting the heart and the puzzle combined to close the portal then they went home .


	2. Chapter 2

w.a.y.z.s

Chapter 2

The separation

The next day they were walking to school when mark said he was going to Brisbane Ashley was going to New York freddy was going to Moscow and shane was going to Roseville London and I was staying here do you know what this means said dwayne we wont be able to be the guardians if were in different areas alone said Ashley that not fair said shane I know said freddy but what can we do said mark nothing dwayne said sadly just nothing when do you guys leave in two months oh man that's not fair .

I know but what can we do said freddy nothing said Ashley we just can't stop this from happening I know said Shane but we have to try because if we don't we cant save the world we have two months to stop this said mark okay lets get to work said Dwayne

Well we have to talk to our mums and hope they understand the situation that is going on we have to tell them about the guardians and what we have to do they got to school and irma Taranee cornelia and hay lin were waiting for them what's wrong they said were leaving in two months what that's not fair what about the guardians that's what we are doing when were getting home there going to tell them everything said dwayne there mums should understand what's going on with them but if they tell them they wont believe them said irma sadly they will think it's a joke said will I know cause my mum thought it was when I told her before

Okay said Dwayne that's weird so did mine when I told her about it she said it was a wonderful joke but it wasn't that good to believe it so what do we then asked freddy we have to make them believe us about the guardians and the multiveil and us how we tie into it all as the guardians but they won't believe us said shane mark has already tried to tell his mum about us but it didn't work they won't believe us anyway said mark anyway my mum's mind is made up im moving if I like it or not and I have to go with her and terry I have no choice in the matter but I have the right to spend the two months with you guys .


End file.
